Henry Landry
Henry "Hank" Landry is a Major General in the United States Air Force and the Commanding officer of Stargate Command since Major General Jack O'Neill was made head of the Office of Homeworld Security. He is also the father of Dr. Carolyn Lam. He is fond of quoting famous people from history. Biography Background information Landry was born on October 6, 1945 in Sacramento, California. When he was a Captain during the Vietnam War, he flew a UH-1 Iroquois helicopter for the 82nd Airborne Division. He transported troops and supplies during combat operations and played a part in daring rescue missions. He was shot down near the border of Laos, well north of the DMZ, spending over 8 days in the jungle hunted by the North Vietnamese army. Following the Vietnam War, Landry was promoted to Major and later took part in tough operations in Grenada, Kosovo, and the Gulf War. Landry rose quickly through the ranks to become Colonel and ultimately Major General. With Kim Lam, whom he met in Vietnam, Landry at some time had a daughter, Dr. Carolyn Lam, Stargate Command's Chief Medical Officer. He drives a Buick Rendezvous. He is a close friend of Major General Jack O'Neill and Lt. General George S. Hammond. 2005 Landry was assigned as the commander of Stargate Command by President Henry Hayes, having been hand-picked by his predecessor Major General Jack O'Neill to succeed him. When the Atlantis Expedition returned to Earth after the siege, he informed Dr. Elizabeth Weir that Colonel Steven Caldwell was the front runner to take over as the base's leader of the military contingent. She told him that this was unacceptable and Major John Sheppard was the only man for the job. When Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell arrived at the SGC, he informed him that SG-1 had disbanded and he was to select new members of the team. When Vala Mal Doran came to Earth bearing a stolen tablet, he ordered Dr. Daniel Jackson to help translate it before he left for Atlantis on the Daedalus. After Daniel missed the Daedalus because Vala placed kor mak bracelets on him and he cracked the tablet's code, he allowed them to take the Prometheus to search for the treasure in Glastonbury, England. After the discovery of the Ancient Long-range communication device, he allowed Daniel and Vala to use the device to try to contact people in another galaxy. After Gerak was named the new leader of the Free Jaffa Nation, he invited him to Cheyenne Mountain for a meeting. When a Prior visited P3X-421, he sent Mitchell and SG-12 to investigate. They brought the Prior back to the SGC and the Prior wished to speak to Earth's population to convert them to Origin but he refused. The Prior then set himself on fire. After Teal'c and Mitchell throw the device into the unstable vortex of an activating Stargate, he was briefed by Daniel and Vala. Shorty after being placed in charge of Stargate Command, Landry was immediately faced with the threat of losing seventy percent of his budget, as Senator Fisher of the Senate Appropriations Committee wanted to devote more resources to the Atlantis Expedition and fighting the Wraith, even though the Ori were now aware of humans in the Milky Way Galaxy. After a meeting with Fisher was cut short because Vala Mal Doran made several insulting remarks towards Fisher, he ordered SG-1 to do whatever was necessary to get her off his base. In the end Landry was able to acquire more funding by allowing the International Oversight Advisory a civilian oversight of the SGC. He attempted to patch the strained relationship between him and his daughter Dr. Carolyn Lam by having lunch with her but she was not very receptive. When a Prior released a plague on P8X-412, he sent Lam and a medical team to assist. When Nerus contacted Stargate Command, Vala Mal Doran warned him that allowing Nerus to come to Earth was a mistake but he allowed it. Nerus explained that the Ori have activated a forcefield around the Stargate on the planet Kallana in order to invade the Milky Way. After President Henry Hayes authorized the destruction of the beachhead by any means necessary, he called Major General Jack O'Neill and requested Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter assist on the mission. Once she arrived, he ordered SG-1 to travel to Kallana on Prometheus and detonate a Mark IX Nuclear warhead to destroy the gate. After SG-1 reported that the Mark IX caused the forcefield to expand around the entire planet, he confronted Nerus who admitted to working for the Ori. After Vala destroyed the Supergate, he placed Nerus into custody and sent him to Area 51 until he came up with a defense against the Ori. When a Jaffa was found dead on Earth, he assigned Dr. Daniel Jackson to head the investigation of Earth and sent Teal'c and Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell to speak to Gerak. When Teal'c discovered Ba'al was on Earth, he ordered a search. After Ba'al contacted Stargate Command with the threat of using a Naquadah bomb in a major city, he authorized the use of Symbiote poison to kill him. After the attack and search of the facility they discovered cloning technology. When Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell went missing on P9G-844, he sent UAV's and ran surface scans with Prometheus but they found nothing. When the Tok'ra detected a gravitational anomaly, he sent Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and SG-5 to investigate. When the returned ahead of schedule, they informed him that there was a glitch in the Stargate and were sent to the wrong planet. He ordered a full diagnostic and Carter found the gate on P3X-584 was equipped with a Call forwarding device. After Carter bypassed the device, he sent all of SG-1 and SG-5 to the planet. When they brought back Khalek and Dr. Daniel Jackson discovered he was a clone of Anubis, he had him placed under heavy guard. He and SG-1 wanted to place Khalek in a stasis pod but Richard Woolsey and the International Oversight Advisory ordered he be kept alive and studied. After Khalek tried to escape, he overruled Woolsey and began to take Khalek back to 584 but Daniel realized Khalek needed to use the DNA resequencer to be able to ascend so they called off the move back to the planet but Khalek escaped and was killed by Daniel and Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. During the Ori plague crisis, he coordinated the containment teams to stop the spread of the virus but was unsuccessful and the virus breached quarantine and spread around the world. After Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Dr. Daniel Jackson captured a Prior, he traveled to the Sodan homeworld with Orlin to confront him. They informed the Prior that the Ori do not ascend their followers. The Prior then overcame the effects of the Prior disruptor and used Telekinesis to pull Landry towards him. The Prior began to choke him but was stopped when Mitchell killed the Prior. Back at Stargate Command, he was tested by Dr. Carolyn Lam and she discovered he had been infected with the virus. He became very ill but Gerak was able to cure him. 2006 When Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was framed for the murder of Dr. Reya Varrick on Galar, he objected to Mitchell's insistence to find the real killer but eventually allowed him to investigate. When an SG-1 from an Alternate reality came to Stargate Command, he questioned the alternate Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. When more teams began to arrive, he shut down all gate travel and only allowed in teams that were under fire. When Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter came up with a plan to seal the breech, the alternate Dr. Janet Fraiser pleaded with him to not strand the teams as her universe was experiencing an Ori plague crisis but he had to put his priorities to his universe. Luckily, Carter came up with a way to send all the teams back by repeating the process the first team used to travel there in an attempt to steal the Zero Point Module from Atlantis. When The Trust planted a bomb in Atlantis, he worked with Agent Malcolm Barrett to discover the trigger mechanism for the bomb. He also ordered Dr. Bill Lee to find a way to warn Atlantis of the threat. When Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was visiting his dieing friend Bryce Ferguson, he allowed him to use the Galaran memory device to show Ferguson some of the adventures Mitchell had been on since joining the Stargate Program. When Teal'c was kidnapped by Ba'al, he sent several SG teams on a rescue mission. A few weeks later, he was called to Washington D.C. and left Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter in charge of Stargate Command. When SG-1 went missing on P6G-452, he sent the new ''Daedalus''-Class warship Odyssey to rescue them. When Stargates began to be stolen from several planets throughout the galaxy, he traveled to Area 51 to interrogate Nerus. He offered up a feast in exchange for information about the possible culprit. Nerus confirmed his suspicion that Ba'al was behind the theft and Nerus offered up the gate address in exchange for his freedom. He agreed but not before planting a tracking device on Nerus. After Nerus returned to Ba'al, he sent the location to the Odyssey. When the International Oversight Advisory was to take a tour of the Gamma Site, he sent SG-1 to babysit them. When the R-75 breached containment, he ordered Dr. Bill Lee to develop a toxin so the Odyssey could enact Protocol CR-91. Luckily, SG-1 was able to beam to the Odyssey before they released the toxin and they briefed him on the mission upon their return to Stargate Command. When the Sodan contacted Stargate Command to request assistance because they were under attack, he sent Teal'c and SG-22 to investigate. When Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter went missing on the base, he assigned Dr. Daniel Jackson to find them. When Daniel found video of them disappearing in Dr. Bill Lee's lab while using Arthur's Mantle, he assigned Lee to find out the devices function. When Lee told Daniel the device was emitting Lepton radiation, Daniel informed him that the device [Shifting|shifted them to an alternate dimension. After Lee accidentally shifted Daniel as well, Daniel was able to turn off the device. He was scheduled to have a meeting with the International Oversight Advisory representatives from the Soviet Union and China when Vala Mal Doran used the Ancient Long-range communication device to connect to Dr. Daniel Jackson's body. He had to attend the meeting without Daniel and Colonel Chekov and Shen Xiaoyi informed him that the USSR would be ending the agreement to loan the Stargate to the United States. He confronted Chekov on what his government wanted in exchange for the gate and they agreed to give them the next ''Daedalus''-class vessel to come into service. Later, he allowed SG-1 to travel to Camelot to search for the weapon Merlin created to fight the Ori while the rest of the SG teams searched for the Supergate that Vala warned them of. After the Battle of P3Y-229, Bra'tac came to Earth and informed him of the situation. With no communications with the Odyssey or the Korolev, Bra'tac returned to Dakara to take a ship to the location to search for survivors. Later, he met with Richard Woolsey to discuss Earth's defenses. When a pair of Wraith Hive ships learned of the location of Earth, he ordered Dr. Elizabeth Weir to return to Earth for review by the International Oversight Advisory. When Dr. Daniel Jackson found the Stargate address to Vagonbrei, he ordered SG-1 to investigate the planet. Daniel attempted to convince him to allow Vala Mal Doran to join SG-1. He agreed but she had to pass a Psychiatric evaluation with Dr. Hutchison. When SG-1 reported that all the villagers were dead, he sent Red Team to assist. After Vala passed the evaluation, he informed her she was now a member of Stargate Command. When Ba'al arrived on Earth via an Al'kesh, he ordered two F-16s to shot it down. After Ba'al was brought back to Stargate Command, he offered to help find the Sangraal in exchange that SG-1 kill his clones, who had apparently turned against him. SG-1 decide to capture them for information instead. After a brainwashed Agent Malcolm Barrett freed one of the Ba'als, who held everyone on Levels 15 to 17, SG-1 led teams to free the hostages while Dr. Bill Lee planned to use canisters of symbiote poison, though most of the Ba'als escaped with all the Stargate address they have to find the Sangraal to defeat not only the Ori, but the Ancients as well. with SG-1.]] He later spent his time off with Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell alone in Major General Jack O'Neill's cabin. However, at the same time, interdimensional parasites from the Sodan Invisibility devices, which were used by a Trust Operative to spy on Mitchell and Landry, terrorized the local hunters after taking the Minnesota wildlife as hosts. Fortunately, through tracking them, Landry and SG-1 were able to dispatch them through plenty of firepower. He and his team found enough time to play several rounds of poker at the end. When Bra'tac came to Stargate Command and informed him that the Jaffa High Council had used the Dakara superweapon to attack an Ori-enslaved world, he traveled to Dakara and met with Se'tak and voice his anger at their violation of the treaty. After the Ori warship traveled to Dakara, Se'tak accused him of controlling the ship and used the weapon on the ship but Adria was not effected and he and Bra'tac escaped through the Stargate before Dakara was destroyed. After Vala Mal Doran was kidnapped by Athena and The Trust, he had the NID begin a search. After they came up with several warehouses, he ordered teams to raid them but Vala was not there. After SG-1 found her and restored her memory, he made her an official member of the team. When the Lucian Alliance hijacked the Odyssey, he sent SG-1 minus Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter to investigate by having Vala Mal Doran acquire a Tel'tak and find the locator beacon. When Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c returned and reported that Vala and Dr. Daniel Jackson had also been taken, he allowed Mitchell to go undercover in the alliance using the Reol chemical. When the Asurans took over Atlantis, Landry ordered the Daedalus to deploy a Nuclear warhead to destroy the city in order to prevent the Asurans from invading the Milky Way Galaxy via the Midway Space Station. He also ordered Dr. Bill Lee to use a Mark IX to destroy the McKay-Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge. 2007 After a Prior visited P9C-882 and ordered them to build an Ara, he sent SG-1 to hide the planet with Merlin's phase shifting device. When Dr. Daniel Jackson was found to be a Prior, he called Major General Jack O'Neill in to help make a decision. After a heated debate, O'Neill was convinced to allow SG-1 to capture an Ori warship carrying the incomplete Sangraal, hoping to send it to the Alteran Home Galaxy and neutralize the Ori. When Netan the leader of the Lucian Alliance released a bounty on SG-1's heads, he warned Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran that Dr. Daniel Jackson had been attacked by a bounty hunters After Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c were also attacked, he sent the rest of SG-1 to stop the attack on Mitchell. After Dr. Daniel Jackson thought he'd found the location of the Clava Thessara Infinitas, he sent SG-1 minus Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter (who was in Washington D.C. to brief President Henry Hayes on the alternate reality she visited) to P4M-328. After the bombing of Dar Eshkalon, Teal'c requested to hunt down and kill the likely suspect Arkad but he refused. After Colonel Albert Reynolds brought back evidence that Arkad was planning to attack Earth, Arkad contacted Stargate Command and claimed he was not responsible for the attack on Dar Eshkalon or the planned attack on Earth but he was in a position to stop the attack in exchange for their assurance that the Jaffa be allowed to choose to follow Origin or not on their own behalf. The International Oversight Advisory ordered him to not attack Arkad and to send SG-1 to stop Teal'c from doing the same. When Vala Mal Doran's father Jacek requested asylum in exchange for information on Arkad's attack on Earth, he sent the Odyssey to investigate. When the intel turned out to be accurate and the Odyssey destroyed a large amount of Naquadah, he accepted Jacek's request for asylum despite Vala's objections. Meanwhile, Landry asked Dr. Carolyn Lam to call his ex-wife, Kim Lam to talk to him at dinner, where he nearly had to abort the promise because of Jacek's scam, but eventually he was able to live up to his promise. (Whether he was able to get back his family remains unknown, although in an alternate timeline created by Ba'al he was with his wife, which can be hinted that same thing happened in our reality.) After Ba'al kidnapped Adria and Agent Malcolm Barrett discovered the location of a meeting of the clones on P3R-112, he sent SG-1 to investigate and they found dozens of clones had been killed with Symbiote poison. One of the Jaffa was not killed because he was on Tretonin and he told them the location of Ba'al's Ha'tak. He sent SG-1 on the Odyssey to capture Adria. He commanded the Odyssey on a mission to Orilla at the request of the Asgard. When they arrived, Thor informed him and SG-1 that the Asgard were upgrading the Odyssey and giving them the collective knowledge of the Asgard. After the upgrades were complete, three Ori warships exited hyperspace and the Asgard committed mass suicide. He used the new Asgard plasma beam weapons to destroy one of the Ori ships and enter hyperspace. When the hyperdrive shut down and the Ori ships were tracking an energy from the Asgard computer core, he beamed the crew to the surface of P3X-474 and he and SG-1 engaged the Ori ships. They were able to destroy on of the ships but were about to be destroyed when Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter activated a time dilation field. During his time in the field, he started a garden and tended it until he died after twenty years. After fifty years in the field, Carter discovered a way to reverse time within the field and Teal'c stayed out of the reversal in a personal shield and stopped Carter from activating the field and gave her a crystal to disconnect the core. After the core was disconnected they entered hyperspace. After SG-1 killed a Prior and captured Tomin, Dr. Daniel Jackson discovered the Ark of Truth was in the Alteran Home Galaxy. He and the International Oversight Advisory gave Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell command of the Odyssey and approved a mission to travel through the Supergate to the Alteran Home Galaxy. Later, Colonel Albert Reynolds of SG-3 contacted Stargate Command and informed him that a Prior wished to come to Earth and deliver a message. He allowed the Prior to come to the SGC after setting up a Prior disruptor. The Prior demands to be allowed to speak to the planet's population or be attacked but he refused. A short time later, Colonel Abraham Ellis of the Apollo reported the seven Ori warships were on their way to Earth. After SG-1 returned with the Ark, he gave the Prior his staff and Dr. Daniel Jackson activated the Ark. 2008 He declined an invitation to Ba'al's Extraction Ceremony on the Tok'ra homeworld with Major General Jack O'Neill and SG-1. Instead he stayed behind at the SGC as he saw SG-1 leave through the gate. 2009 During the Wraith attack on Earth, he was heading a task force in Washington D.C. and left Colonel Samantha Carter in command of Stargate Command. 2010 2011 Alternate realities *''In an alternate reality that Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter accidentally traveled to in 2007, Landry is the President of the United States. After she saved Earth from an Ori attack using Merlin's phaseshifting device, he attempted to use Carter as a public relations tool and forced her to do television interviews and formal dinners. He refused to allow her to attempt to return to her reality. When Carter voiced her concern with the lack of freedom the people of his reality were afforded, he agreed to allow her to return home believing she was more trouble then she was worth.'' Alternate timelines *''In an alternate timeline created by Ba'al, Landry did not divorce his wife Kim Lam. This version of Landry shared many similarities with the Landry in this reality, except the fact that he retired. After Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson traveled to this timeline, they requested his presence and he was flown to Alaska. He informed them that they would not be allowed to restore the timeline and they would be given false identities.'' External links * Category:Americans Category:Canon characters Category:Commanders of the International Stargate Command Category:Pilots Category:United States military personnel